patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4: Powrót
"Patapon 4: Powrót" to porzucony projekt fikcyjnej gry Patapon. (Projekt porzucony, to znaczy już nad nim nie pracuję.) Autorstwo: Tydeus 2000 (dyskusja) 17:56, sie 18, 2014 (UTC) Nie edytować, chyba, że poprawiając błedy ortograficzne, proszę. Opis Powstanie Od zawsze uwielbiałem wymyślać różne powieści. Gdy zacząłem fascynować się Pataponami, od razu zacząłem zbierać pomysły na powieść o oczkowatych wojownikach. Raczej nie nadawała się ona na grę. Skupiała się bardziej na przeżyciach Herosa i Naughtyfins (tzn. Nęciłuski), zakochanych, ale muszących trzymać się od siebie z daleka. Po jakimś czasie uznałem, że gdyby trochę zmniejscyć romantyzm i dramatyzm, mogła by wyjść z tego niezła fabuła gierki. Pozmieniałem kilka elementów. Ze względu na mnóstwo nawiązań do poprzednich części nazwałem część czwartą "Powrót". Była to pierwsza wymyślona przeze mnie fabuła. Ostatecznie uznałem, że jednak nie wyszło to zbyt dobrze i zaprzestałem dalszych pomysłów. To co jak dotąd wymyśliłem, przerzuciłem do innego projektu, który mam zamiar cały opisać- "Patapon: Powrót". Struktura armii W grze główną jednostką jest Uberheros. Jest trochę inny niż w trójce- podobne klasy, te same umiejętności. Różni się tylko tym, że zamiast peleryny ma na plecach sztandar Pataponów. W pewnych momentach możemy zmieniać oddział Pataponów na Naughtyfins, Ravenous'a (tzn. Krukolca), Sonarchy'ego (Nietaktoperza), Buzzcrave'a (Żarcioczułka) lub Slogturtle'a (Leniożółwia). Mroczni są tacy sami jak w trójce, nie noszą sztandaru. Zdobywane przez nich umiejętności nie można przekazać Herosowi, tylko innym Mrocznym (i na odwrót). Heros może zakładać wygrane w Paraget maski, a Mroczni nie. Mrocznymi też możemy grać w Multiplayer. Na niektóre misje, czy chcemy, czy nie, musimy wziąść któregoś Mrocznego- tak wymaga fabuła. Reszta armii może pozostać tak, jak chcemy. Drugą część stanowi armia. Jest to po prostu armia Pataponów jak w dwójce, z Rareponami, oraz klasami typu Kibapon czy Tatepon. Mamy trzy oddziały. Jest kilka nowych klas i Rareponów. Jeden oddział można zamienić na Mrocznego Herosa. Nowości Ekwipunek Podobnie jak w trójce, mamy te same rodzaje ekwipunku (Zwykły, Magiczny, Unikatowy, Super Unikatowy i Ostateczny) w który możemy uzbroić całą armię. Mamy kilka nowości. Kilka nowych typów starego sprzętu i nowy rodzaj: Ekwipunek (z) Potwora. Link do sprzętu jest TUTAJ. W Paraget możemy wygrać maski dla Uberherosa. Nie przedstawiają one zwierząt, są jak maski z dwójki. Każda maska coś daje oraz zmienia wygląd. Jeśli miał maskę Rarepona, to maska z Paraget przykrywa go. Klasy Klasy dla Uberherosa są takie jak dla Pataponów. Nasza armia może składać się z klas takich jak w dwójce i nowych: *Charipon- Mała wersja Charibassy. *Geropon- Mała wersja Grenburra. *Canapon- Mała wersja Cannasaulta. *Kanopon- Mała wersja Cannogabanga. *Gurapon- Mała wersja Guardiry. *Miyapon- Mała wersja Myamsara. Klasy dla Herosa liczą się jak klasy z trójki, tzn. jako Robopon zdobywa umiejętności Destrobo, jako Kibapon umiejętności Kibaddy itd. Rarepony Mamy kilka nowych Rareponów, którymi możemy ulepszyć naszą armię. Mroczni nie mogą zostać Rareponami, za to mogą dostać Umiejętności do Ustawienia. Heros także może dostać Umiejętności do Ustawienia, ale i Rarepona, po którym poznajemy jego maskę. Np. jeśli jest Sabarą, ma maskę Charibassy, jeśli Mogyu, to maskę Cannogabanga itd. Umiejętności "Niezrównany" możemy odblokować tylko dzięki kombinacji klasa + Rarepon, np. Chiku lvl. 10 + Yumipon= "Niezrównany jeż" Alossona. Miało być więcej Rareponów, ale jak na razie powstały trzy. *'Kerocen'- Patapon-feniks, specjalizujący się w podpalaniu, odporności na Ogień i Zamrożenie, ale dostający wysokie obrażenia od Lodu. Na jego bazie powstała klasa Kero. *'Perino'- Patapon-ćma, specjalizujący się w usypianiu i szybkim atakowaniu, ale nader łatwopalny. Na jego bazie powstała klasa Toriperi. *'Namura'- Patapon-demon. To tylko koncept. Nie został nawet do końca opracowany. Miał mieć moce podobne do mocy Dettankarmena. Bossowie Mamy tylko trzech nowych bossów. Cała trójka wylądowała w zwykłym "Powrocie". *Materich- Jeden z pierwszych bossów. *Babanmu- Jeden z ostatnich bossów. *Demoniczny Dodonga- Finałowy boss! Fabuła Jak to w przypadku moich opowieści, fabuła jest długa i szczegółowa. Została już skończona. Pewnie nie będzie Ci się chciało przeczytać wszystkiego za jednym zamachem. Podzieliłem ją na części, żeby łatwiej było w razie czego porobić zakładki. 'Prolog' Koniec "Patapon 3". Uberheros umiera, oddaje swą duszę za plemię Pataponów, rozpada się. Ton, Chin i Kan wracają do plemienia, aby opowiedzieć o Krańcu Świata. Tamże plemię się przeprowadza, porzucając Kryjówkę. Wreszcie plemię cieszy się spokojem. Poza jednym wyjątkiem. Księżniczka wciąż nie może znieść myśli o utracie ukochanego Herosa. Jako, że nie potrafiła się powstrzymać, po uwolnieniu z klątwy arcybiesa czystości, Księżniczka zabrała potajemnie ze sobą maskę Naughtyfins (Nęciłuski. Będę pisał angielską wersję, bo brzmi lepiej). Z żalu w Krańcu Świata oddaje masce swą duszę. Mija wiele, wiele lat. Pokolenia mijają. Lady Meden, Ton, Chin, Kan i Hatapon dawno temu zmarli. Pozostali ich potomkowie, którzy nigdy nie zaznali goryczy, jak ich przodkowie. Myślą tylko o zabawie, ich życie składa się z rozkoszy. Pewnego dnia nawiedza ich Złoty Hoshipon, który pyta, jak nazywał się ich wybawca. Żaden Patapon nie potrafi odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Za to spotyka ich surowa kara. Nagle, nieoczekiwanie, cały Earthend znika. Patapony znów pojawiają się w normalnym świecie. Nie potrafią się odnaleźć. Wydaje się, że wymrą. Nagle jeden z nich znajduje złotą maskę... Nie wiedzą, do kogo należy, ale zatrzymują ją. Jakby wstąpiła w nich wiara w zwycięstwo. Plemię powoli walcząc, tworzy wioski, buduje dla siebie miejsce w świecie. Po pewnym czasie odnajdują ruiny Kryjówki, gdzie tworzą nowe Patapolis- stolicę. Po malowidłach znalezionych tam przypominają sobie swą historię. Dochodzą do wniosku, że maska, którą znaleźli, to maska Uberherosa, którego dusza została upamiętniona przez niebiosa w postaci maski. Od tej pory każdy, kto włoży maskę, zyskuje pamięć oraz siły Uberherosa, jednak zapomina o swym życiu- po prostu staje się Herosem. Z czasem cywilizacja się rozbudowuje. Patapony tworzą coraz rozleglejsze imperium, budują miasta i fortece. Pewnego dnia, jednak nadchodzi kataklizm. Ich miasta zostają zrównane z ziemią przez potwory (bossy z poprzednich części). Tylko Patapolis udaje się obronić przed Materichem. Jednak sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Wydaje się, że jeśli zaatakuje następny potwór, stolica upadnie. A wraz z nią reszta Pataponów. Kon, jeden z Patapońskich oficerów schodzi do podziemi Patapolis i zakłada przechowywaną tam maskę Uberherosa. (Nie myślcie, że to wszystko oglądamy... To nam tylko opowiadają! Poza Konem, wkładającym maskę. To oglądamy.) 'Fabuła' Ubereheros wstaje i zastanawia się, gdzie jest, co się stało i jak się nazywa, co oczywiście mu przypominamy, wpisując mu swoje imię. Wychodzi spod ziemi i zaczyna rozmawiać z Pataponami, którzy poznają w nim Uberherosa i opowiadają mu swą historię wygnania i powstania... I możliwym niedługo upadku. Heros (będę tak pisał, bo "Uberheros" to strasznie długie i trudne do napisania) słucha opowieści i dowiaduje się, że w innym mieście- Chakapolis, zniszczonym przez Dodongę- wciąż mogą być żywi mieszkańcy. Aby ich uratować, wyrusza sam, bez armii. Po drodze przypomina sobie podstawowe piosenki. Nie wie, że w Chakapolis jest przechowywana druga maska, którą plemię znalazło niedługo po odnalezieniu jego maski... Jest to maska Naughtyfins. Gdy Heros zaczyna wściekłą walkę solo vs Dodonga (na 1 poziomie!), jedna z ukrywających się w ruinach Pataponek zauważa go i rozumie, że potrzebuje pomocy. Aby mu ją ofiarować, idzie do podziemi i zakłada maskę Naughtyfins. Spotyka ją to samo co Kona- staje się tym, kogo maskę włożyła. Mroczna Heros dowiaduje się od mieszkańców Chakapolis, co się święci i biegnie pomóc ukochanemu... Razem dają radę pokonać smoka. Ostatni niedobitkowie, których Dodonga nie rozdeptał z resztą miasta, udają się do Patapolis, pod osłoną Herosa. Heros przysięga, że wybije wszelkie potwory, zagrażające Patapolis. Od tej pory razem z nim wędruje Hatapon oraz trzy oddziały żołnierzy. Pomaga mu też Naughtyfins. Ale to za mało. W tym celu Heros i jego podkomendni udają się do obozu plemienia "zaprzyjaźnionego" (znaczy wolą ich mieć za sojuszników niż za wrogów) plemienia- Zigotonów- z prośbą o pomoc. Zigotoni nie chcą jakoś specjalnie pomagać Pataponom, ale jednak i oni mają problemy. Zdecydują się coś zrobić... Jeden z Zigotonów zakłada prastary, przechowywany przez Zigotonów święty artefakt- maskę Ravenous'a (Krukolca). Przed wiekami Gong nie zdołał pokonać klątwy maski- zdecydował się umrzeć, ale zostawić po sobie maskę, zaklętą tak samo jak maska Naughtyfins. Tak więc i Ravenous zostaje kompanem Herosa... Przynajmniej na razie. Ale to nie był bezpieczny pomysł. Gdy powracają Mroczni Bohaterowie, powracają w grupie. Gdzieś daleko, dwóch Pataponów ora pole. Nagle pług jednego z nich trafia na skrzynię. Trzeci dołącza się i pomaga im ją wyciągnąć z ziemi. Po otwarciu znajdują tam trzy maski- nietoperza, osy i żółwia. Patapon z ciekawości wkłada maskę nietoperza i... Po chwili pod przymusem Sonarchy'ego dwóch pozostałych zakłada po masce... Sonarchy, Slogturtle '''i '''Buzzcrave przez chwilę zastanawiają się, co działo się przez czas odkąd zginął Covet-Hiss (Śliskoszept), zdjęli maski i zakopali je w skrzyni. Decydują się wyruszyć, by nieco pozwiedzać, co się dzieje wokół nich. Po pewnym czasie Heros dowiaduje się od Ravenous'a i Naughtyfins, że coś ich przyciąga. Trójka idzie razem we wskazane przez nich miejsce i tam spotykają drugą trójkę- resztę Mrocznych. Od razu zaczyna się kłótnia. Ravenous wścieka się za zniszczenie Rzadkiego Przedmiotu. Ostatecznie Heros dowiaduje się, że wszyscy żywi Mroczni powrócili- Ragewolf (Wściekłowilk) i Covet-Hiss zostali zabici. Niemniej jednak, Mroczni nie wiedzą co zrobić- a jako, że arcybiesy zostały pokonane dawno temu, już nic ich nie wiąże. Sonarchy, Buzzcrave i Slogturtle decydują się pomagać Herosowi w dziele walki z potworami... Przynajmniej na razie. Mija trochę czasu. Heros i jego towarzystwo wybierają się w góry, by zapolować na zapasy dla Patapolis i przy tym zabić groźnego Centurę. We mgle nieoczekiwanie trafiają jednak do wznoszącego się w górach pałacu Amaterra... Gdzie spotykają Akumaponów! Nowa cywilizacja Pataponów zna ich tylko z opowieści. Oczywiście, armia demonów od razu skupia się na walce z Herosem i jego kolegami. Podczas jednej z bitew pojawia się Czarna Hoshipon. Nie ingeruje w bitwę, tylko patrzy na klęskę swych żołnierzy i znika. Wkrótce potem, gdzieś w zaświatach, zwołuje królową Kharmę i Ormen Karmena. Rozmawiają o zagrożeniu, jakim jest dla nich Heros. Decydują, że potrzebują jakiejś broni na Herosa. Mroczna Hoshipon od razu znajduje rozwiązanie. Pozostawia na ziemi maskę pierwszego Mrocznego Herosa- Makotona. Trójka od razu poświęca się mrocznym rytuałom... W efekcie znów przywracają do życia Makotona. Tym razem, pod postacią Mrocznego Uberherosa... Tymczasem Heros i jego koledzy decydują się, że muszą sprawdzić miejsce, z którego przychodzą niektóre potwory- pałac Patapole. Przed wiekami, gdy plemię Pataponów podniosła się z upadku, odkryli mistyczne miejsce. Ale z czasem uznano je za przeklęte, ze względu na stoczoną tam bitwę z Ormen Karmenem i Dttankarmenem. W związku z tym wokół pałacu postawiono mur. Heros ze swą grupą ruszają w tamą stronę, ale drogę zagradzają im Akumapony. Po kilku bitwach Mrocznym Herosom pojawia się Makoton. Stara się ich przekonać do zdrady Herosa i wyniszczenia plemienia Pataponów. Sonarchy, Slogturtle i Buzzcrave podchodzą do sprawy chętnie, Ravenous nie ufa wodzowi Akumaponów, a Naughtyfins za żadną cenę nie chce zdradzić ukochanego. Cała grupa pozostawia Makotona i wraca do Patapolis, gdzie Heros otrzymuje list z wyzwaniem na pojedynek. Na głos czyta wyzwanie, w tym podpis "Dark One, Makoton". Na to Ravenous reaguje. Od razu rozumie, że Dark One to zdrajca, który pozostawił go na śmierć napolach Doyon. Heros wyrusza a pojedynek sam, ale Ravenous się upiera, by pójść z nim, bo "Makotonowi nie wolno ufać!". Oczywiście, Makoton także nie był sam, ale z bramą Bababaan. Przy każdej śmierci odradza się. Gdy Heros i Ravenous niszczą bramę, Makoton zwiewa. Tymczasem Sonarchy, Buzzcrave i Slogturtle decydują się. Koniec z walką dla Herosa. Trójka spotyka Makotona i oddaje mu się na służbę. Mija trochę czasu. Patapony docierają do murów wokół Patapole, jednak zanim się do nich zbliżą, muszą zmierzyć się z Babanmu, strażniczką pozostawioną przez Kharmę. W końcu docierają do muru, gdzie otrzymuja pomoc od Zigotonów, czyli wsparcie Ziggerzanka i katapultę. Stoczona zostaje wściekła bitwa pod murem, którego broni trójka Mrocznych Herosów i Makoton. Ostatecznie Makoton odchodzi po posiłki, ale nie wraca. Mur zostaje zwalony. Zdradzeni Sonarchy, Buzzcrave i Slogturtle naradzają się, ale przerywa im Heros. Sonarchy, przekonany, że wściekły Heros go zabije, nagle sam zdradza. Strzela Slogturtle'owi serią fal dźwięku w plecy i mówi, że on był po stronie Herosa, a zdradził pod wpływem gróźb Makotona. Buzzcrave, słysząc to, wpadł we wściekłość i zaszarżował na Sonarchy'ego, wbijając u kopię w plecy. Padając, Sonarchy odwrócił się i dmuchnął w jeźdźca falą dźwięków, obezwładniając go. Heros zdejmuje maski Mrocznych Herosów, ratując w ten sposób trójkę opętanych ich duszami Pataponów. Nastepnie Heros podnosi maski Mrocznych w górę, po czym rozwala je o ziemię, na zawsze pozbywając się trójki ostatnich przedstawicieli Cywilizacji Aach-och. Po zwaleniu muru armia wkracza na tereny wokół Patapole, całkowicie zdominowane przez Akumapońskich żołnierzy. Akumapony stawiają im wsciekły opór, jednak z czasem przegrywają i się wycofują. Na dziedzińcu przed pałacem Patapole Heros i reszta Pataponów muszą zmierzyć się ze strażnikiem, pozostawionym przez Ormen Karmena, czyli Zuttankarmenem. Po pokonaniu demona Pataponi wkraczają do nieskalanego wciąż mejsca, gdzie Heros i Naughtyfins wspominają starcie Pataponów z Ormen Karmenem w dwójce, gdy Heros i Księżniczka zobaczyli się po raz pierwszy. Jednak nie czas na romantyczne wspomnienia- oto królowa Kharma, Makoton i Ormen Karmen razem zagradzają drogę Pataponom. Dochodzi do wściekłej walki, gdzie wreszcie wódz Karmenów, królowa zmieniona w czarownicę i rządny zemsty Zigoton ponoszą ostateczną śmierć. Heros decyduje jednak, że jutro przejrzą pałac. Niestety, ktoś postanowił zrobić to wcześniej. Ravenous, w nadziei iż znajdzie coś rzadkiego, z czystej ciekawości zaczął zwiedzać pałac Patapole. W jednej z komnat spotkał starego, Patapońskiego czarownka. Ten zaczął mu opowiadać, iż jest poszukiwaczem skarbów, który wiele lat temu przeszedł przez mur, by poszukać czegoś ciekawego w pałacu. Jednak nie potrafił przekroczyć muru z powrotem. W związku z tym, zapomniany zaszył się w pałacu. Tam zgłębił magiczne moce. Przekonany, że reszta Pataponów zapomniała o nim, pożądał zemsty. Zaczął kierować potworami, by za ich pomocą wybić swą rasę. I to spowodowało zagładę Patapońskich miast... Ravenous od razu zrozumiał, że Patapon po prostu zwariował. Jednak staruszek mówi, że został mu jeden zwierzak, którego specjalnie przygotował do zniszczenia rasy... Gdy Ravenous widzi, że starzec coś zaczyna czarować, odruchowo tnie go kosą, zabijając na miejscu. Staruszek umierając bredzi coś o uwolnieniu zwierzaka. Ravenous czuje, że jakaś siła zaczyna się budzić, zatem po prostu zwiewa. Nowa lady Meden przepowiada, że armia Pataponów musi szybko zniszczyć złą siłę w Patapole. Wyruszają. W pałacu znajdują przebudzonego, zmutowanego magicznymi mocami Dodongę, zmienionego w demonicznego Dodongę. Zaczyna się straszliwa walka, w której potwornego smoka udaje się pokonać. Z Dodongi eksploduje magiczna moc. Zmienia się w zwykłego Dodongę, który ucieka, a potem idzie za Pataponami. Zostaje zamknięty w klatce, gdzie wydaje się być zadowolony. Cóż, w końcu został udomowiony przez Pataponów... Plemię Pataponów świętuje przez całą noc. Choć tylu zginęło, resztę ocalono. Jednak Heros odchodzi z zabawy. Naughtyfins idzie za nim. A za nią lady Meden i Hatapon. Naughtfins spotyka Herosa smutnego, siedzącego w nocy na środku pola. Ten wyjaśnia jej, iż jest zdołowany. Stracił całą nadzieję. Owszem, ocalił swą rasę, pokonał wiele bestii, ale... po co? Już raz to uczynił. Oddał duszę za swą rasę, a to nic nie dało. Kraniec Świata nie został osiągnięty na wieczność. Srebrny Hoshipon wcale nie był TYM, bo nie był wieczny. Pataponi znów muszą odnajdywać Earthend. Wówczas dołączają się lady Meden i Hatapon. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Hatapon stwierdza iż jego zdaniem odpowiedź jest jedna. TYM nie jest żaden Hoshipon, ani tym bardziej coś materialnego. Jest tym nadzieja, która daje im siłę i nie tracą jej nigdy. Przez chwilę rozmawiają, zgadzając się. Jednak oto objawia im się Złoty Hoshipon. Ten wyjawia im, że nadzieja nie jest TYM, jednak by jej nie tracili. Przepowiada im, że Earthend stracili, jednak mogą znów go odzyskać. Że już wiele razy plemię Pataponów było wyganiane z Krańca Świata. I za każdym razem tam wracali. I wrócą tym razem. Jednak w tym celu muszą słuchać jednej osoby, która doprowadzi ich do raju. (Wszyscy patrzą na Herosa.) Tą osobą jest Naughtyfins... Hatapon, Uberheros, Naughtyfins i lady Meden, przepełnieni nową nadzieją stoją i patrzą razem na wschód Słońca. Koniec. Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Patapon:Powrót